Sonic in Minecraft
by ShadowEatsSkittlez
Summary: Silver finds a portal while walking the streets with Sonic, and he gathers everyone around to show them the magnificence. Soon enough, they find out it leads to a strange blockworld called Minecraft! Will they survive? Will they ever make it back to the real-world? *Not related to any of my other stories. couples: Definitely Shadouge, maybe silvaze, sonamy, and more. (Xbox Edition)
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic in Minecraft CHAPTER 1**

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing guys . I've started work on the next chapter for The Life of Flame and Shade, but I've been really stressed… you'll know why once that's uploaded. I've had the idea for this story for a while, it's kinda out there so I doubt it'll get popular but it's a stress reliever for now. Anyways, enjoy the story…_

"Get off of me, Rouge!" Amy struggles and tries to grab the plate of cheesecake from Rouge. "That's mine, give it back!"

"Nope," Rouge smirks, happily taking a bite of what was once Amy's.

"This isn't fair! Blaze, do something!"

"Nope, this is too entertaining." Blaze giggles. She watches as Rouge finishes off the last of the slice.

Amy and Rouge were hanging out at the Sweet Shop and Blaze happened to see them in the window acting like idiots, so she decided to come inside.

Everyone jumps when Blaze's phone rings. She answers: "Hey Silver. What's going on?"

"_Well me and Sonic were walking about the streets hanging out, when all of the sudden a flash comes from an alley. So me and Sonic went to check it out. And now we're standing in front of some sort of portal looking thing..._"

"Wait, what!? A portal!?" Rouge and Amy come to attention when Blaze shouts. "Are you guys high or something?"

"_Blaze I told you I stopped running that marijuana lab a long time ago_!" Silver jokes. "_Ha we're not high, I swear. You want to come see_?"

"But Silver, I have no idea where you are. Plus, I'm hanging out with Amy and Rouge."

"_They can come too_!"

"Still don't know where you are."

"_Oh, yeah, right… Err I'll come get you guys. Where are you_?"

"The Sweet Shop."

"_Okay, be there soon._"

**20 MINUTES LATER…**

(Blaze's POV):

So we're here at this "portal" of Silver's… and I can't believe what I'm seeing. He's even gotten a crowd of his "friends" to come see as well.

"See? I told you! It's a portal!" Silver exclaims.

"Why don't you jump in and make sure?" Rouge puts her hands on her hips and gives Silver a seductive smile.

"Uh, no. What if there's some evil being in there just waiting to grab onto me and rip me apart?"

"BUT WHAT IF THERES A WHOLE LAND OF NAKED WOMEN AND THEY'RE ALL EXTREMELY HORNY!?" Vector shakes Silver's shoulders.

"Uh," Silver wiggles away from Vectors hands. "that's your dream, not mine."

"There's only one way to find out what's in there," Espio shrugs.

And out of nowhere, Shadow jumps down from a nearby building and kicks Silver right into the portal thingy. Sonic grabs Shadow's arm and shouts "I'm coming after you buddy!" then jumps in after.

I watch as one by one, everyone jumps in, not wanting to miss out on what's in there. After Sonic and Shadow went Rouge, then Amy, then Tails, then Vector, Espio, Charmie (not wanting to be left behind by his partners in business), and Knuckles. Me, Cream, and Big are the only ones being hesitant.

"Are you going in, Blaze?" Cream asks in her sweet voice. She hugs Cheese to her.

"I don't know." _To be honest, I'm a little scared_… is what I meant to say.

"You guys can go, I'll sit here and wait for you two to come back." Big says.

"Are you sure, Big?" Cream looks up at the big cat.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to the portal so you guys are safe. I will build something to hide it. It'll be okay! I have Froggy to keep me company." He smiles at his little frog.

"Um… Alright. C'mon, Cream." I grab her hand.

"O-okay…"

And on the count of three, we jump into the portal.

**AND INTO MINECRAFT THEY GO…**

(Rouge's POV):

Jumping through that thing was the worst mistake I ever made.

This place I appeared in is just so… square. Literally, it's very square and blocky.

Not only is this place very weird looking, but I just poofed here _alone_. No one is around. All I see are square trees, what I assume is grass, and an ugly pig. I guess it's cuter than the real thing, at least. "Silver!?" I call. No one answers. "SILVER!" I scream.

"Rouge!?" And annoying high-pitched voice answers back to me.

Oh, great. Charmie.

"ROUGE! Oh my god Rouge! I found another person!" Charmie buzzes over to me, looking happier than he has ever been. "You have no idea how worried I was! I thought I was all alone! I had to fight off this scary green thing that exploded when it got close to me and—"

I grab Charmie by the lips and pull him to me. "If you don't want to be alone again I suggest you keep that annoying mouth of yours shut."

He nods, and I let him go. "Sorry Rouge,"

"So you didn't see anyone else out there?"

"Well I made friends with a weird looking chicken. I was planning on eating it but then that green thing came along and blew it up. Poor little Paul had a short life…"

"What is this green thing you're talking about?" I stop walking and Charmie bumps into the back of my head.

"Well it's hard to explain what it looks like… It kinda reminded me of a mix of a praying mantis and a stick bug."

"I'll never understand that head of yours, Charmie." I shake me head and start walking again. "So this green thing, it's dangerous?"

"Most definitely. Didn't you hear me say it exploded?"

"Yeah and it left a big hole in the ground. And when I tried to pick up the little blocks of dirt it left behind, they disappeared. Like, I'd touch it and poof, its gone."

"Um, okay…"

"So have you found out what these bracelets are for yet?" Charmie points to a metal band on his wrist with a blue light in the middle.

I look at my wrist to find a similar bracelet. "What the hell?" I touch the blue light, and some sort of square hub appears in front of me. Some sort of map looking thing is in one of the smaller squares. I touch it, and a map appears in my hands. "What the…?"

"So there's where the dirt went!" He touches the dirt icon in his hub, but nothing happens. "How come I don't get the dirt?"

"Try pointing your bracelet at the ground? The light got bigger, look."

Charmie points the light at the ground, highlighting a square of ground. "Nothing's happening."

"I don't know, then."

"Wait, look!" He pushes a small button next to the light on the bracelet, and a block of dirt appears on top of the highlighted ground. He keeps adding more dirt to random places until the light on the bracelet got smaller again and the button wouldn't work. "Man I'm out of dirt."

"Well at least now we know how that works." I stare down at the map, trying to figure out how to read it. I wish it would show living things on here!

"Gah look there's one of those green things!" Charmie's voice squeaks and he hides behind me.

"How the fuck does that look like a mix between a stick bug and a praying mantis!?"

"Doesn't matter, just get away from it!"

I run up to it to kick it, and it explodes, knocking me some feet backwards. "Ow. I forgot it explodes…"

"Told you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but that did hurt." I rub my aching leg.

"Oh look, more dirt!" He flies from my side, and soon he's placing random dirt everywhere again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic in Minecraft CHAPTER 2**

(Rouge's POV):

"Look, it's starting to get dark out!" Charmie points to the sky and shakes my shoulder.

"I see that, Charmie."

"You're not scared or worried at all?" He asks.

"The only thing I'm worried about is where we can sleep. I'm thinking high up in case a bomb-thing comes around." So far the only thing soft that I've found was a sheep, so I have no idea how this is going to work.

"_Grrraah_!" A loud groan comes from behind me.

"Are you really that tired, Charmie?"

"WATCH OUT ROUGE!" Charmie screams.

"Wha- AH!" I scream and fall over when I turn around to see some sort of zombie-looking thing. And with the way I fell on my wings, I can't get up to fly. "Charmie! Help me!" I kick the zombie's leg as hard as I can, but that barely stuns it.

"I can't, it'll turn me into a zombie too!"

"I'm going to fucking kill you Charmie when I get out of here!" The zombie gets close to me and starts trying to bite me. I hold its shoulders trying to keep it away.

And all of the sudden, something hits the zombie and it flies to the side. Then it disappears in a small cloud of smoke and some weird things are left behind. I sit up and look around, seeing Charmie hiding in a tree, and Shadow walking toward me. Wait, Shadow?

"Shadow!" I yell and leap onto him.

He pushes me off. "Don't do that."

I back away a few steps and straighten myself up. "Sorry, I just sorta almost died, you know."

"Yeah I saw that. You okay?"

"Yeah." I look up into the tree, where Charmie is watching us. "But I know a certain little bee that won't be for long."

Charmie tries to fly away, but I quickly catch up and kick him to the ground. "Rouge! Rouge! Please don't! I'm sorry!" He moves his arms over his face, bracing for the punch my fist was hinting at.

I'm leaning over him, holding onto his shirt. I want to beat the hell outta him, but I guess I understand why he didn't do anything, so I lay off. I look up to see Shadow looking at me a little funny.

"What are you looking at?" I make fists again and start walking toward him.

"I was just a little disappointed that you didn't hit him." He shrugs and turns on his heel so his back is facing me. "I'm out of here."

"Wait!" I grab his arm and turn him back to face me. "You can't leave me! Not with Charm-"

"Sorry, Rouge," Charmie flies past me and hovers next to Shadow. He crosses his arms over his chest, "but you're just not cool enough to hang with me and Shads."

I let go of Shadow and he pushes Charmie away by his face. "First of all, you're really fucking annoying so I'm definitely not staying with you. I just got away from Sonic and I'm not getting stuck with another pest. And second, don't call me that." And now he's walking away.

"But c'mon Shadow, don't you want to have company?" Charmie follows Shadow, as do I, not wanting to be left alone again.

"Since when have I ever needed, or even wanted, company? I'm just trying to find a way out of here so I can go back home."

"B-but, don't you think we should all be together? So like, if you find a way home, we all go home together?" Charmie pesters him more.

"I could care less if-"

"C'mon Shadow, what have you got to lose, anyways?" I grab onto his arm again.

"Personal space, peace, quiet, not to mention the burden of fighting for you guys, especially Charmie," He lists off his fingers.

"Okay, okay, we get it. But I really think its best you stay with us. We really need to find everyone and stick together. And if we find Vector or Espio, then Charmie will be off our backs."

"Hey, I'm standing right here you know!" Charmie waves his hands in the air.

"I don't care, I'm not sticking around to fend for you guys." Shadow starts walking faster.

At this point I'm getting very frustrated. "Shadow think logically right now! Not just about yourself. Lives could be at stake here!"

"Rouge, stop." He starts to get ready to dash out of here.

I drop to the floor and cling to his leg. "Nope."

Shadow looks up at the sky and sighs. He shakes his leg. "Rouge! Let go!"

"Nope."

"Shadow, Rouge,"

"Shut up Charmie!" I look at him with a shut-up-I'm-busy look.

"Rouge!" Shadow starts prying me off his leg.

I hang on tighter. "I'm not letting go until you promise you'll stay!"

"Rouge, come on!"

"No!" I pull him down and he lands on top of me. I wrap my legs around him and hug his arms to his body so he can't push away. "Now promise me you'll stay! You are not leaving me alone with that dumb little bee!"

"Is that the only reason you want me here?" He struggles in my grip.

"S-shadow! Rouge! Look!" Charmie flies down to kick my arm and I swat him away.

"Fine I'll stay! Just get the hell off me!"

"You swear?"

"I'm starting to suffocate I don't think I have a choice!"

So I let him go and he brushes himself off. "GUYS!" Charmie screams and points out into the forest.

I follow his finger to see a skeleton with a bow and arrow. I grab Shadow and fly into the nearest tree. Charmie follows. "Jeeze how many weird things are going to show up?"

"I have no idea. But I'm tired!" Charmie leans back and yawns.

Shadow puts his hand over Charmie's mouth. "Shut up! I don't think it knows we're up here."

Charmie moves the hand and whispers back: "Well if you guys hadn't made me yell it wouldn't be coming closer!"

"Will you guys shut up? I don't want to hear your bickering." I sigh and launch myself into the air. I start spinning with one leg out, making myself like a missile. I hit the skeleton and again nothing happens. A bone falls off, but that's it. "Really!?" I kick it multiple times, dodging a few arrows that it shoots at me, and it eventually falls over and poofs away just like the zombie did. It left behind a couple arrows and bones. I try to pick them up, but all of them disappear. I check the hub again, which I'm just going to call my inventory now seeing that the arrows and bones are in there now.

"Woo! Go Rouge!" Charmie shouts and claps.

"Oh shut up. You didn't help you stupid bee." I kick him in the face.

"Hey! What was that for I was being supportive!"

"That's for earlier."

"Guys! We don't want to attract any more monsters!" Shadow lowers his own voice. "Just be quiet."

"Sorry…" Charmie whispers.

"So, anyone have any thoughts on how we're going to sleep tonight?" I look between the two.

"Right here, in the tree. Unless you have any better ideas."

"Ugh I want a bed…" I sigh.

"Well I guess that's not happening- and look Charmie is already asleep." He points to the sound-asleep bee.

"Fine! Fine. I'll sleep in the tree. But tomorrow we're getting the wool from those sheep and making a bed of some sort."

"Sounds like a plan." And with that, Shadow lies down and turns away from me. So I do the same, and then it's been two hours and I'm still awake.

All sorts of questions run through my head.

What is this place?

Are we ever getting out of here?

Will we find the others?

How big is this world?

Will I _die_ here?

And soon enough tears are streaming from my eyes. I try to cry as quietly as I can, but I also kinda want to wake Shadow up, or at least have someone here me, I really just want to hug someone. I want to talk to someone. But, it looks I'm gonna have to tough it out for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic in Minecraft CHAPTER 3**

(Blaze's POV):

"Blaze, what are you doing?" I hear Cream from behind me. I freeze when I hear her steps on the sand. "Are you skinny-dipping?"

"Well um," I look down at myself and lower into the water, "I guess it would appear so."

"Why?"

"Well, I was actually attempting to wash myself." I stand and turn toward her, remembering we have taken baths and showers together before.

"What if someone comes and sees you?" She asks innocently, hugging Cheese to herself.

"Everyone is scattered around the place, I doubt anyone will appear."

"Okay. Care if me and Cheese join?"

"Not at all."

And just as she sets Cheese down, I hear the voice of a familiar crocodile. "Oh, Blaze!"

I feel my face flush and I cover my chest quickly. "VECTOR!"

"Well you're looking sexy." He comes closer, trying to be seductive.

"Get away from me!" I back away, not being able to push him. "Cream go play somewhere. Just don't go too far!"

"O-okay," she quickly gathers Cheese and flies off.

"How dare you get naked in front of a minor?" He smiles and gets close enough that his face is almost against mine.

I back off again. "For your information, we were just trying to bathe."

"And you didn't invite me?" Vector places his hand on my shoulder.

This time I punch him, knocking him out. He lands face down in the water. I can see the blood trailing from his nose and staining the water, which I hope was from the punch.

Well hey; I had the courtesy to pull him onto the beach so he doesn't drown.

**1 HOUR LATER**

(Vector's POV):

I wake up in complete darkness, and I'm wondering where the hell I am. "Shit, Blaze must have knocked me blind!"

"_Yeeees, Vector. You are in fact blind_. _But not because the beautiful Blaze hit you_," A voice whispers to me in a ghostly tone.

"T-then, why can't I see?" I rub my eyes and look around, and still see nothing.

"_Because you are DEEEEAAD! Your pedophile-ish actions caused you to lose sight after you were sent to hell! So you don't look at our sexy, stripper devils in weird waaaaays_!"

"STRIPPER DEVILS! I CANT SEE THE STRIPPER DEVILS? Wait, why am I worrying about the devils, I'M DEAD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"_That is right, and you will never be forgiven for your purvey actions! And right now, A DEVIL STRIPPER IS GIVING YOU A LAP DANCE AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FEEL IIIIIT_!"

"WAIT SO I'M ROBBED OF MY FEELS TOO!?" I reach in front of me and try to feel for a woman, but nothing comes to my touch. "I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD! GET ME OUT OF HERE! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!"

"_This is in fact not a dream Vectooor, you can even pinch yourself and it won't do anything for yoouu_!"

"What can I do then!? I have so much more to live for!"

"_Prove it then! If you repeat every word after me, I will let you out of hell, and back to the liiiviiiing_!"

"Fine, fine, fine! Just tell me what to say and I'll say it!"

"_My name is Vector_,"

"My name is Vector,"

"_And I am a pervert_."

"And I am a pervert."

"_I seem to have a problem controlling my boners_,"

"I-I seem to have a hard time controlling my… boners?"

"_I like to look at tits and grab asses_,"

"I like to look at tits and grab asses,"

"_Which has caused me to die and go blind_."

"Which has caused me to die and go blind."

"_And I hereby promise_,"

"And I hereby promise,"

"_That my purvey ways will stop_,"

"That my purvey ways will stop,"

"_So that I may return to the over world_."

"So that I way return to the over world."

I look up when a light appears above me.

"Okay Vector you can come out now." Blaze says to me before she bursts into laughter. I watch her fall backwards laughing.

"That's not funny Blaze! Why would you do that to me!?" The hole Blaze opened was only about 5 spaces above me, and I now realize she trapped me in an underground hole.

Cream walks up to the hole and look down at me. "It's probably because you looked at Blaze naked. You shouldn't do that you know."

"Can you please help me out of here?" I reach my hand out to Cream.

"Should I let him out?" Cream looks at Blaze and pokes her.

"Yeah, yeah let him out." She says between laughs.

Cream flies down and grabs my hands, and I walk along the dirt wall as she pulls me out. "What the hell Blaze!" I pull the cat off the floor.

"That's pay back for earlier. Now I think its best you just go back on your merry way and leave us be."

"Actually I was building something and was looking for stuff before you knocked me out." I let go of Blaze's arm.

"Oh really? What were you building Vector?" Cream asks excitedly, clasping her hands together.

"Well I think its only something for adults to see, Cream." I pat her head and nod at Blaze. "Are you coming?"

"Depends. Why can't Cream come?" Blaze places her hands on her hips.

"Okay fine she can come! Just come with me."

And so after about fifteen minutes of walking we reach our destination.

"IS THIS A STRIP CLUB, VECTOR!?" Blaze turns to me and smacks me, really hard, as soon as we're inside.

"Hey I figured out how to use the crafting interface and placement and so I was bored and built this! And it's not even done yet so calm your tits!"

"Why would you even build this if there's no one here to use it anyways?" She calms down and surveys the place.

"What I can't imagine hot girls using them?" I joke with her. "To be honest I just built it because I felt like it. I plan on adding a hotel kind of place to it or something so we have a bedroom, a dining area, and a place to have fun."

"That's actually… Kind of smart." She looks toward an empty space on the wall. "Is that where the bedroom is going to go?"

"Yes. I hope this comes together nicely. You want to help me build?"

"Sure."

"Me and Cheese will help too!" Cream runs to the middle of the room.

"Chao!"

(Sonic's POV):

"Where are we going my lover?" Amy holds her hands behind her back as she walks beside me.

"Amy, I'm not your lover, for the last time." I roll my eyes.

"But you know we're meant to be, Sonikku!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to her, then kisses my cheek.

"Amy," I can feel the blush forming on my muzzle.

"Ooh what's that!?" I follow her finger to see a figure in the distance.

"It doesn't look like a person. Lets go check it out!" I pick Amy up and dash over to the sight. "Its just a bunch of… suitcases?"

"Look, they have our names on them!" She reads off the names on the suitcases one-by-one. There's one for each of us that came here!

"They're all tied together. And there's a note on the bow it was tied with: _I got everyone's parents to get clothes and stuff for you guys, and I told them what happened to you guys so they didn't get worried. I'll be throwing some stuff in there every few weeks if you are gone for that long. They also promised they wouldn't tell everyone and I also told them that you guys would be back soon, so hurry. I hope someone finds this._

_-From Big and Froggy_"

"Wow, so Big sent this. How nice and thoughtful of him!" Amy finds her suitcase and opens it. "Look my clothes! And there's also shampoo and body wash! My mom knows me so well!"

"Or she just has common sense? Close that we need to start looking for the others. Help me lug some of this please."

"Okay!" And she gladly helps me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic in Minecraft CHAPTER 4**

(Rouge's POV):

After an hour of hunting for food and finding building material with the boys, I think I speak for both me and Shadow when I say that I want to kill the bee.

"What would happen if we end up stuck here forever? Would you guys have to repopulate?" Charmie pokes at us. "Would he have to build cities and towns and start from scratch all over again?"

"No Charmie, we're all going to get sucked into the vortex of your asshole and die. After a while your body will start to try to change to squares, but it won't be able to so it just mutates into a black hole." Shadow shakes his head while rolling his eyes. "Now will you just shut up already?"

"Really? You think that could happen?"

"You're retarded Charmie. You are full-blown retarded." I sigh and try to block out his voice. I'm tempted to leave him by himself when he falls asleep tonight.

"Are you two going to end up having kinky time while I'm asleep at night? I mean if you're in the mood, you can't exactly go find a girlfriend-"

And Charmie is interrupted by a chaos blast from Shadow, knocking him to a tree. "Why the hell would you ask a question like that!?" Shadow stands over him, very pissed off looking, and from the looks of it scaring Charmie half to death.

"I-I don't know! I was thinking it and it kinda just… came out! I'm sorry Shadow please don't hurt me again!" He puts his hands over his face.

"If you would just shut the fuck up for a few minutes this shit wouldn't happen to you!"

I shift all my weight to my right and cross my arms, smiling at this scene. I think it's kinda funny how uneasy the question made Shadow. But it did start to make me wonder… what if Shadow and I ended up-

"C'mon Rouge, let's go." Shadow grabs my arm, interrupting my thoughts. I look behind us to Charmie, who looks like he is trying his hardest not to ask another question. I mean seriously, he has a bubble in his mouth.

"Hey Shadow, look! Your blast destroyed some of the trees near you and there's some wood on the ground!" I point to the area after noticing I picked some wood up on accident.

"Well, that will be helpful." Shadow smiles at himself.

**LATER AT NIGHT…**

"So how do you think the others are doing?" I ask Shadow, trying to break the silence. Charmie has been asleep, so there hasn't been much noise up here in the tree-house we've managed.

"I have no idea. And I don't really care too much either." He shrugs.

"Why do you hate everyone so much?"

"What?"

"I said, why do you have everyone so much?" I say a little louder.

"I know what you said…" He trails off. "I guess I've just always hated everyone. Never really cared to get to know someone. You're the only person I can really tolerate. As of right now, anyways."

I look away, trying not to blush. Coming from Shadow, that's a great compliment.

"Hey don't take that like you're special. You just haven't really annoyed me yet." He says, turning my face to his. "Don't blush it makes it look like you like hearing those things from me."

"Pfft, I like hearing those things from everybody." I wave my hand at the ebony hedgehog.

"But you never really blushed when people gave you compliments." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well I'm tired and loopy, give me a break." I shove his shoulder playfully.

He shoves me back. "Whatever."

We both laugh a little and then I hug my legs to myself. I feel my smile turn into a frown.

"You okay?" Shadow asks, noticing my face.

"Yeah!" I quickly gather myself again.

"Alright then. Well, I'm going to sleep." He turns his back towards me and curls into a ball.

I hug my legs to myself once again, and bury my face into my knees. I can't stop thinking about it.

I think I might be getting feelings for Shadow.

(Sonic's POV):

"Don't you think this is romantic, Sonic?" Amy leans against me and hugs my arm.

"Amy," I sigh, knowing there's nothing I could really do about this.

She points at the stars, and tells me how beautiful they are. She then bats her eyes at me. I'm sure she's trying to get the whole "not as beautiful as you" thing out of me, but that's not happening. If Shadow were here he'd point out directly what a pathetic flirting attempt that was. But I don't really like upsetting anyone, so I can't do it.

I pull my arm away, and she falls into my lap. She looks up at me, "Why do you play hard to get, Sonic?" I remain silent and lay back, pretending to fall asleep.

"Sonic, answer me!" Amy shakes my shoulder. "We are up here in a tree alone, you can't get away from my questions by talking to other people anymore."

"Amy, you know I just don't have those feelings-"

I'm hushed my Amy's finger to my mouth. "Don't talk that way Sonic! It's okay to admit your feelings for me, no one is around." She smiles and winks at me.

"Just let me sleep, okay? It's been a long day." I turn my back towards her, and she stops talking.

(Amy's POV):

Sonic has to like me, there's no way he can't after three days of being together alone. In the movies, when people are in this kind of situation, they usually fall in love. So, it should happen to me and Sonic, right?

Oh well. I could just beat him with my hammer until he loves me. Even forceful love can become real sometimes.

Wait, what am I thinking? I'm not crazy.

"Amy?"

"Yes?" I turn to Sonic.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. You just make me a little uncomfortable sometimes."

"That's alright Sonic. I understand."

"Thank you."

"Just admit you like me and I'll be over it." I smile at him and he turns away again.

"Damn Amy you ruined my whole apology!"

"Go to sleep Sonic, ha ha." I push his shoulder playfully, and we both drift off to sleep.

_Sorry for the short chapter! It was all I could really think of at the moment… hehe_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic in Minecraft CHAPTER 5**

(Rouge's POV):

I wake up short of breath because something is squeezing me. I look down at my stomach, seeing Shadow's hands around me. I also see our feet intertwined.

He squeezes me harder, making me unable to breathe. "Shadow!" I try prying his hands away, but I can't get him to loosen up. "S-Shadow, c'mon," I'm able to turn around, and I can breathe again. But now this is very awkward. If he even moved his face an inch, he's be practically kissing me.

"Don't go, please." Shadow mumbles. I'm sure he's dreaming about Maria again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Shadow." I say to mess with him.

His eyes squeeze tighter. "Rouge?" And his eyes flutter open. "GAH, ROUGE!" He lets go of me and scatters to the corner. "What were you doing?"

"What was_ I_ doing? _You_ were the one snuggling up to me. You were squeezing me so hard I couldn't get away!"

"Really?" Shadow sighs and runs his hands down his face. "I'm sorry, Rouge."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." I crawl over to him and sit. "At least you weren't snuggling up to Charmie, right?"

He laughs a little. "Definitely."

"Were you dreaming about Maria again?"

"Well, yeah…" he leans his forehead against the wall next to him.

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"It was pretty much another nightmare about her about to get shot by G.U.N… I was hugging her so they would shoot me instead… Wait, why do you care?"

"Because I care about you. You know, just because you hate everyone doesn't mean we all hate you."

He shakes his head. "Sure."

"C'mon Shadow, it'll make you feel better if you talked about it."

"I already did. You get the point of my dream there's nothing else to talk about."

"Are you embarrassed, Shadow? Is that why you're acting more asshole-like toward me right now?" I scoot closer to him so my hip is against his, and rest my hand on his shoulder.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head into the wall as his response.

"It's okay Shadow, I thought it was kinda cute." He looks at me with a confused look. "I won't tell anyone, alright? You'll be fine." I pat his head and kiss his cheek. "Now go to sleep." I move back over to where I was sleeping before, and lay down. Damn, we really need to make beds.

(Silver's POV):

"Look, Knuckles, you make it like this!" I start placing blocks in the crafting table interface, trying to make a bed.

"No, you're doing it wrong!" Knuckles messes with the blocks.

"Stop touching it I'm trying to work!"

"I seriously think you're doing it wrong Silver-"

"Shut up Knuckles!"

"You shut up Silv-"

_Sssssss… BOOM! _

"AAAH!" Me and Knuckles hold each other as we fly through the air.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Knuckles bears his fists, ready for a fight.

"It was one of those exploding green things!" I stand and walk forward, seeing the massive hole in the ground. "Yup."

"Well lets go back to our little hut-shack thing before more things come out! You know what happens at night!" Knuckles grabs my arm and starts running.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

(Tails' POV):

"Ugh I can't create anything extremely amazing! Everything here is the way it is and that's that! Why can't I change anything!?" I run my fingers through my fur, irritated. I can't tweak anything…

So I found this shack thing, and out of curiosity went inside… I found a hole in the ground, and when I looked I saw a ladder that led way down, really far.

And now I'm down here in what I'm guessing is some sort of mining tunnel. There's torches along the walls of the long hallway in front of me. "Hello!?" I shout, listening to my echoing voice. I keep walking, trying to announce my presence to anyone who might be in here. "Hello!?"

"S-someone's here?" a man's voice echoes.

"Y-yeah, sorry I'm not from this world, but I need help!" I start running, trying to find where the voice is coming from. I follow the tracks along the ground.

"Um, stop! Or I'll kill you!" the man points a blue sword at me. He's just as blocky as the animals.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Please lower your sword!" I raise my hands in defense.

"W-what are you?" He slowly lowers his weapon, and tilts his head.

"I'm a fox, and I'm very sorry I scared you. You see, I'm here by accident." I motion for him to sit down. "This is going to be a long story…"

…

"That makes absolutely no sense. A random portal? Well… unless…" He trails off into thought.

"Unless what?"

"Well I know of this being called the Ender Dragon. I think he may have found a way to open a portal to your world, Tails. That's the only explanation."

"That doesn't sound good." I shake my head

"It's not, the Ender Dragon is extremely powerful. At least, that's what Herobrine told me…"

"Herobrine? I thought you said you were the only miner here?"

"Well I am now, since Herobrine left to find the Ender Dragon…"

_FLASHBACK…_

(Normal POV):

"Herobrine you can't go yet! You're not ready!" Steve reaches for the headstrong man's arm.

"I'm totally ready! I have everything I need to find the End Portal, and everything I need to fight the dragon!"

"An enchanted stone sword? I don't think that'll do you much good." Steve crosses his arms.

"Whatever. If you don't want to come with me, fine. But if I get out of here, hope you have fun by yourself."

"You make it sound like it's possible you'll be back. You're either going to die, or make it out. And who knows where you'll go when it's done?"

"Whatever Steve. I'm leaving."

_END FLASHBACK…_

(Tails' POV):

"I know he didn't kill the dragon. Occasionally he shows up while I'm mining. The first time he told me he was sorry, and he failed. Without thinking I said 'I told you so!' and showed no sympathy. Since then he's been showing up just to scare me and haunt me."

"My friends have to know about this!" I jump to my feet and grab Steve's arm. "Come with me, I know now how we can get out of here!"

_So yeah I decided to give a story to Herobrine… Since I've never played the PC version of Minecraft, I have no idea if there is some story behind him, but I wanted to add him like a character. And I know he is just a random ghost miner that shows up while you're trying to get down to your mining business, but I needed some way for Tails to figure out how to get home hehe… and this is how I did it. Make sure to review! ^.^_


End file.
